


Duly Noted

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Aftermath, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drama, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Introspection, POV Alternating, Platonic Romance, Post-Battle, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. "We got to stick together now more than ever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duly Noted

They went back to the scrapyard together that night, battle-worn, exhausted but not beaten.

Together the Autobots defeated the rising evil Megatronus. Something told them that he would be back. To top it all off, Steeljaw was still out there. They would have to deal with the ramifications at some point. Tomorrow, perhaps. They would have to acknowledge what that meant.

But, for now, both Strongarm and Windblade were just glad to have made it through that day.

The fembots sat down and collected themselves. Strongarm vented out a sigh, and Windblade smiled.

“So, how do you feel, after all of that?”

“Tired,” Strongarm replied before adding, “But for what it’s worth, I’m glad you were there.”

Windblade rested her weary head on Strongarm’s shoulder, “The feeling’s mutual. If you need me, you can count on me to be there. After all, we got to stick together now more than ever,” she promised.

Strongarm nodded. “Duly noted.”


End file.
